


Witching Hour

by leechbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechbaby/pseuds/leechbaby
Summary: Minho has a habit of keeping Woojin up at night. Woojin decides to do something about it.





	Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is just filth and someone being sad.

Woojin is gonna kill Minho in his sleep. _Really_.

It’s just past 2 in the morning and he has a mid-term in a few hours. He’s been studying for the last four days and he’s exhausted. Right now he’s trying to will his eyes to sleep by staring at the figures of the chair, the closet, the objects on the dresser and the books on the shelf, in the dark until they go out of focus only to find his eyes adjusting to them in the darkness anyway. All he wanted to do was get some fucking sleep. That’s all he wants right now. But he can’t. Because there are these _noises-_ slick and wet and rapid loud fucking noises. Because right now, right fucking _now_ , Minho’s in the opposite bed busy jacking it. He’s been at it for 20 minutes now. It would’ve been fine if Minho could just keep quiet and have some decency like a _normal_ fucking person, but he’s been panting and moaning so fucking loud, Woojin swears he’s doing it on purpose.

All he could hear was the wet slip & slide of Minho's cock going in and out of his fist, and Minho groaning, then fucking _whimpering_. Jesus Christ.

Woojin supposes it could be worse. Minho could be having sex right next to him on the bed or he could be watching porn without headphones, full volume, like he has done before, countless times, with Woojin right next to him on the opposite bed, trying to sleep.

“Man, shut the fuck up!” Woojin yells at him, throwing a pillow in his direction. “How the fuck are you even taking this long. You fucking jerk off about a hundred times a day. Just get done with it!”

Woojin hears him _spit_ again.

The moaning doesn’t stop either. “I thought you were asleep. Fuck. You scared me!” Minho replies, and it almost sound like he’s laughing. _fucking bastard_.

Not that Minho could see it but he’s staring really hard into his general direction right now (because it’s still so dark and he can’t really make anything out. Not that he wants to, of course.) wishing Minho would catch fire. Or rather his hands or his _dick_ would catch fire. As _if_ he could fucking sleep anyway with all the huffing and grunting and the wet noises, oh god the _noises_ -

“Lee Minho. I swear to fucking God if you don’t stop this will be the last time you ever touch your dick again. Seriously fucking get on with it.”

“I’m trying! I swear. This is just- as hard on me as it is on you, you know” Minho shouts back, the words coming out stuttered.

“Well try fucking _harder_ ” Woojin shuts him off, covering a pillow over his head.

“I _am_ fucking harder!”

That’s it. Woojin gets up, walks over to the end of the room and turns on the light. He hopes the shock will make Minho die down or at least feel some shame. Anything. He hopes — Oh. That was not what he was expecting to see when he turned the lights on.

Woojin’s frozen to his spot, not even breathing as he takes in the sight in front of him. Minho is completely naked. One hand on his dick and three fingers plunged into himself. They sink in deep to the knuckle, so raw and open. Minho’s hair is fucked, his face is covered in sweat and he looks so concentrated. Not at all bothered by being seen, and definitely not heard. Woojin doesn’t know whether to look at his face or his hand twisting quickly on his cock or his fingers lodged deep inside his ass. Minho is so hot. Woojin looks at his face again. Gosh, he really is pretty. Everyone talked about it. It wasn’t news, it was just - sometimes, you couldn’t help but notice. Yeah…Minho is so fucking _hot_.

“So are you just gonna stare or are you gonna shut me up? C’mon make yourself useful.”

Fuck. He’s so fucking fucked. Woojin gets a grip on himself and walks over to Minho.

Minho’s just fucking smirking at him with his hand on his dick and his fingers in his ass. He’s not even looking at Woojin. His eyes are closed and he’s just laying there, _waiting_ and so fucking serene. _Serene_. Okay. He’s totally gonna wipe that shit-eating grin off of Minho’s face.

“I’m _so_ gonna make you regret this” Woojin says, voice painfully and purposely loud in Minho’s ears. He didn’t even feel Woojin sitting down next to him. It makes Minho's eyes fly open and his hand jerk back from his cock like he's been burned by it.

Woojin turns to face Minho and says, “You have been testing my patience all day, so now I’m going to test yours.” He pulls out Minho’s fingers and shoves it back in repeatedly, and at the same time holding his other hand in a lock, _away_ from his dick, fucking Minho with his own fingers. Minho only barely resists pushing back on his own hand. Woojin can’t take his eyes off him.

Woojin is so hard hurts.

He lets go of Minho’s hand, the one that’s not torturing his hole, takes his dick out and starts stroking himself. He hears Minho whimper. Good.

Minho reaches down, almost gets his hand on his dick before Woojin slaps it away.  
“Don’t even think about touching yourself” Woojin stares down at him, shoving him back against the bed and throwing his arm up against the headboard.

He pulls Minho’s other hand out and spits onto his hole, letting his cock slide against it, before shoving two fingers of his own inside of him. The shock of the intrusion stills Minho, both of them always seeming to forget how much bigger the other’s hands are than Minho’s, the size difference almost grotesque.

“Oh, would you look at that, guess we finally found a way to get you to shut up.” He slips a third finger in, twists and curls it, watching Minho squirm at the action.

“ _F-fuck._ ” Minho curses and Woojin can’t tell if he’s trying to get away from the fingers lodged inside him or if he’s trying to push back against it. Instead of fretting over it he decides to take out his fingers and starts stroking his cock instead.

He thumbs the slit before steadying the blunt tip into Minho’s leaking entrance. Pushing inside inch by inch until he’s balls-deep and stays there. Woojin moves slowly at first and then builds up a pace.

Woojin screws his eyes shut and allows himself to get lost in the sensation for a few moments. It’s so good, painfully so, always so fucking good with him. It’s short lived though as Woojin snaps his eyes open, feeling Minho’s hand brush past him to reach down to his cock.

“I told you,” Woojin rumbled, and the hand on Minho’s hip tightened to fucking bruising, pulled him back harder. Jesus Christ, Minho’s cock looked liked it ached. Precum leaking onto his stomach – “No touching.”

“ _Please_. I can’t.”

  
“Do you wanna cum?” Woojin asks, grabbing Minho’s face in his hands.

  
He hangs his head down, seemingly defeated. “Y-yes.”

“Then hold your fucking arms up” Woojin replies, slapping Minho’s arms back against the headboard again. If he’s going to cum, it’ll be just from Woojin’s cock or not at all.

  
He emphasises his point by driving his cock back against Minho’s prostate with more force than necessary

_____

After long moments, he says urgently, “Woojin, I’m gonna come.”

“No, you’re not.” Woojin then does a terribly cruel thing and pulls out immediately, leaving Minho dumbfounded and reeling at the loss, tears swelling streaming down his face and so _fucking_ empty.

“Please. _Fuck_. Fuck me- touch me _anything_ -”

“Why should I? You’ve been awfully annoying lately, don’t you think? A bit too greedy even. In fact, I think I should just leave you like this and fuck off to sleep.”

“W-wait no, I can't- fuck,” he whimpered, choking on his own breath. “C’mon please let me cum.”

  
“ I don't want to.”

  
He doesn’t know why he’s dragging this out so long. It’s late and they’re both tired. But there’s something about Minho falling apart so easily, so prettily and Woojin just wants to soak in it.

Woojin looks at him shaking on the bed. God. He’s so cute it’s actually pathetic. Then Minho looks up at him and Woojin’s breath stops in his lungs. Minho’s eyes on him were huge and dark and so fucking vulnerable, and Woojin felt a sudden and unbearable rush of emotion in his chest. “ You gonna shut up if I touch you, hm?” Woojin asks him, wiping at the spit under his chin.

“I promise” Minho cries out, and starts crawling over Woojin’s legs, _desperate_.

  
Just for a split second Woojin wonders if maybe he’d pushed just a little further than he’d intended, if it was a mistake and if this was the wrong time to be stringing Minho out the way he just did.

  
And then he knows that he hasn’t for two reasons. _One_ \- because this is just something they do. Minho pushes his buttons and they “work it out”. Mostly on days (or nights) when they see each other in a stressed or anxious state and wanna blow off some steam. Sometimes however, though very rarely, they do it just because fuck it, _why not_? But those don’t happen very often because it’s a little bit too intimate for both of their liking. This isn’t one of those times.

  
And _two_ , because Minho says “Well? Don’t tell me you’re worn out already. I can go longer _and_ harder than that with my fingers.”

He wastes no time and shoves a hand between Minho’s shoulders to push him flat against the mattress.

  
There’s little patience when Woojin lines himself up with Minho’s wet entrance, pushing into the heat quickly. A sick sense of satisfaction settles in his gut when he tugs Minho’s hair and pulls him back onto his cock, sliding in with little resistance and a lot of whining from Minho.

  
He grabs hold of Minho’s hips with both his hands and starts pulling him up and off onto his cock, using him like he weighed nothing, a piece of senseless flesh for Woojin to bounce up and down on his cock.

  
For a moment he realizes how weirdly possessive the notion is, this is way past just being dominant and he wonders if Minho notices. They’re usually rough when they fuck, bordering on violence if he’s being honest but he can’t help the pang in his chest at the thought of this odd intimacy.

  
“Dude. _Dude_ \- quit it. I’m not your fucking fleshlight.” Minho spits at him when the tug of Woojin’s hands in his hair becomes unbearable.

“Thought you wanted to get off, huh. What? Can’t take it anymore? Want me to _stop_?,” Woojin teases, stilling inside him and wrapping an arm around Minho’s hip to start tugging at his cock. He gasps and starts violently shuddering beneath Woojin’s weight, squirming as if he’s trying to get away.

In a flash he twists Minho around on his cock and lets him fall onto the sheets. He tells himself that it’s because he knows Minho likes it better like this and because it gives him easier access to Minho’s cock and definitely _not_ because he wants to watch Minho’s face when he cums. Definitely not that. His hand was still around Minho’s dick and he had no plans to move it.

" _Fucking cum_ already." He was moving his hand in a warm, hot grip around Minho's dick, jerking him hard and fast and fucking _relentless_.

Minho cries as he explodes, cum gushing up from his cock and splattering up his stomach and chest.

  
The sight makes his own dick twitch, every inch of Minho is so gorgeous and Woojin wants to wrap himself up in it. Instead he drew himself close over Minho and buried his face in his shoulder and shoved in deep, deep, and held there, his whole body tense and shaking hard as he came.

  
Everything turns fuzzy after that and his brain feels like it’s been filled with cotton. He’s still conscious but exhaustion washes over him and he peels himself off of Minho like a wet piece of paper and flops onto the side of the bed.

With a sharp exhale he feels Minho reach over him for the nearby box of tissues, wiping them both clean. He yawns when he feels him climbing off and collapsing at his side. He finds himself running his fingers through Minho’s hair like it was the most normal thing in the world. He tries not to pay too much attention to the way they’re tangled together in postcoital satisfaction. Choosing to rather bathe in that small bit of peace that can only be found on the other side of an orgasm. It’s much simpler to deal with that than the way there weren’t any words between them, no name for this tenderness. Much simpler than the realization of the warmth of Minho’s soft body against his own, his breath tickling Woojin’s neck...that wasn't as easy to deal with.

“Don’t you have your own bed?” Minho’s voice cracked like a whip. Woojin pulled his hands from Minho’s hair and his body away, his fingers feeling as if they had touched a raging fire.

  
“Too tired to move.”

“You _are_ cute when you're tired,” he sighed, drawing his head back closer to Woojin’s hand.“I suppose you can stay.”

“How fortunate I have your permission,” Woojin spoke against his chest. “I don't think you'd be capable of moving me, anyway.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby. Just this once though.”

It’s never just once with Minho. This isn’t something they do. They don’t fall asleep wrapped in each other after sex. If they do it now they’re gonna do it again later. It won't just be getting each other off anymore. It hasn't been for a while now, at least not on his part. Later, there would be more—later would lead to problems, complications. It would ruin this good thing that they have.

  
And with that he pulls out Minho’s pillow from underneath him, letting his head fall on the mattress, and decides to sleep in his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably turn this into a series? i really want to write minho's pov...no promises tho.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
